tell me why
by dianwinx
Summary: flora has so much family secrets that she want's to figure out, like how her family disappeared. and more. while figuring out how to work her new powers . and who is this mystrease guy with midnight blue hair trying to into her love life ? find out now!


flora yawned as she woke up, she couldn't see what was in front of her because her hair was in her face . and she accidentally knocked her boyfriend off the bed.

'' oops'' flora laughed.'' don't we have that field trip today '' adem said getting up from the floor and kissed her on the cheek. flora got up and went into the shower, she had finished and was brushing her hair. in her towel when Adam walked in.

'' crap , adem stay out !'' she yelled throwing her hair dryer at him. he let out a high pitched laugh .she put on some lotion on her tanned skin. flora had finished brushing her honey brown hair . when she put on a gray jeans booty shorts with a green shirt that had a picture of Sponge Bob on it that said NERD in big letters, she had on a pair of pink suspenders and a pair of Doc Martins on her feet.

she walked out of the washroom, to see Adam already dressed up. your probably wondering why they live together . well there in there first year of college and decided to live together since they where dating.

flora grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she grabbed Adams hand , and walked out the door.

the trip was so cool for flora , it was all about the science and stuff and flora loved science only the plant part of it . flora really loved plants she never new why, she was just really attracted to them.

people always wondered why Adam was dating a girl like her, flora did to. he was a jock he could do anything , he was the football captain and soccer captain and many more. and flora... was well flora .she loved books and flowers . she had no idea why he fell for her.

finally they went outside, Adam looked over at flora while she listen to the thing the doctor was saying. '' you love this '' Adam whispered to her. ''shut up Adam, I'm trying to listen '' flora said. Adam didn't care he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from there class and the doctor.

they finally stopped behind a tree, when flora slapped him on the arm. '' what was that for'' he laughed. '' you idiot , why did you do that for. i was listening .. '' before flora could finish adem put a hand over her mouth and docked down.

'' shh '' adem whispered , they both looked up to see three girls. they looked angry in front of them was a man wait flora didn't know what he was . he looked like a monster he was glowing red.

flora was shocked. _is this real_ flora thought. '' **why did you not listen to me** **'' ** the man yelled. '' darker you can be a dick some times, we just wanted to have fun '' one of the girls said with an curly afro with purple streaks.

'' **i told you to find her ''** he yelled . '' where looking for her, we just can't find her. '' the girl with the white hair said. flora looked back and forth than noticed that one of the girls that was there before wasn't there.

adem heard something behind them and out of no where a sword appeared in his hands, flora girl who was standing in front of them with the glasses was behind them. adem held the sword in front of flora as she screamed.

'' floora run '' he yelled, she didn't wait for him to say that twice. but she didn't go far when the guy monster stopped her. he looked at her, flora was terrified. '' **who are you** '' he asked. but it sounded more like a demand .

flora didn't answer she just stared at him, he had this evil feeling that flora was terrified off. '' let me get rid of her'' the girl with the afro grabbed onto flora's arm and flora screamed , she didn't know what came over her but she put her hand in front of her and a green beam came out of her hand, and hit the girl!

the girl went flying, flora looked at her hand shocked. darker raised a hand to her and a dark beam came out of his and headed for flora. Adam came running and jumped her .with his sword he made a portal appear and flora and him landed in it.

flora looked around to find that she was in her room. Adam lay beside her than he stood up and walked over to her. flora sat there looking at her hand.

'' how did that hap... '' she didn't finish she was to shocked. '' flora i have someone who can explain this all '' Adam said. he went over to his closet and a portal was there.

flora was confused, '' now i know why you didn't want me to go in there '' flora grabbed her hand and they ran threw the portal and right into a forest.

'' where are we now '' flora asked. Adam ignored her and kept walking. '' can you tell me whats going on, who where does people! how could my hand do that and why was that guy trying to attack me '' flora asked.

they finally stopped when a big building was in front of them. it was blue and red .there where guys fighting every where with swords, whips and many more.

Adam kept walking, flora kept quiet and followed. '' hey Adam'' was all flora heard as she passed the group of boys.

finally Adam stopped when they got in front of an office door, Adam was the first to knock. '' come in '' they heard. Adam walked in and flora right behind him.

flora looked at the room, it was big!the man who was looking out he window turned around . he was pretty short, and was old to. he had long gray hair and he was holding a staff with a dragon on it with a purple pearl in it's mouth.

'' Adam is that her '' the man asked. '' yes Saladin '' Adam bowed, flora followed clumsily after. Saladin let out a laugh.

'' flora, Adam take a seat '' he said , flora sat down on a chair. Saladin turned back to the window. '' do you know why you are here flora '' he asked. ''not really '' flora chuckled sheepishly .

'' flora, you have power ! you are a fairy one of the most gifted in this world, just like many other girls in alphea .'' Saladin smiled , Saladin explained that there where seven kingdoms in the universe, and they where in magix. and that right around the forest there was a school with fairy's in it.

'' do you know what you flora, what type of fairy you are '' Saladin asked, flora nodded no . '' you are the nature fairy, fairy of life and nature ''

'' how do you know, how do you even know me. how am i suppose to listen to this ? '' flora asked. this time Saladin turned to face flora , '' i know you because, i new you father ''

flora was silent for a moment,'' just because you new my father, doesn't mean you know me '' she stood up and walked out of the room. she didn't want to hear heard Adam call out to her _it's not true_ flora sighed, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a group of guys.

'' sorry '' flora sighed, she finally looked at who she bumped into and they where for guys. Adam finally appeared behind her, he glared at the four boys in front of her first, than a smile broke free.

'' hey guys '' he high five all of them.'' flora this is riven '' he pointed to a guy with magenta hair color, and he looked pissed. '' sky'' a guy with long blond hair '' Brandon '' a guy with hunny colored brown hair '' and Timmy '' a guy with orange hair and glasses.

'' um hello '' flora asked, behind them they heard big loud bangs they sounded like explosions . they all ran to where the noise was coming from, and it was does three girls from earlier.

they where destroying stuff. they stopped when they noticed flora , the one with the stormy hair smiled. '' hey handsome you back '' she smiled at Adam, flora glared at her.

'' what are you bitches doing now '' they all looked up to see four girls, they where all in glittery fairy outfits.

'' let's go winx '' Brandon called out, '' winx ? '' flora asked herself. they where fighting so hard but these winx girls where getting beaten up, badly . flora wanted to help so she ran in front of the trix.

than she noticed she didn't know what her power was, '' adem, what did saladin say about my power'' she called out to him. '' flora get the fuckin hell out of there''' adem yelled. '' answer my question.'' Adam sighed. '' life and nature''

flora closed her eyes,she concentrated , '' life and nature '' she repeated, stormy got angry she blew a blast at flora, but it looked like a barrier was surrounding her. '' life and nature'' flora said. big vines came from the ground and grabbed onto the trix.

they screamed. the other four girls came up and put there hands together and a big beam came out of there hands and sent the trix flying.

Adam ran up to flora. '' you scared me '' he sighed. '' but you did great '' he smiled. '' wow you got real winx girl '' flora turned to see the winx girls.

'' um thanks '' flora said. '' you probably don't know who we are '' the girl with the red hair said.

'' im bloom fairy of the dragon fire '' bloom smiled, she had long fiery red hair. ''I'm Stella goddess of all you people and the world '' the girl with the blond hair said but the girl with the pig tails hit her on the arm '' I'm musa fairy of music, and the wanna be right there '' she pointed to Stella ''' is the fairy of the sun ''

'' and I'm tecna '' the girl with the pink hair smiled,flora smiled at them than turned to Adam, '' i wanna go home '' she whispered in his ear. Saladin had just come down heading for flora while Adam open a portal.

'' flora please don't go we need you '' Saladin said, '' not this crap '' flora sighed.

'' I'm not a fairy okay, I'm a normal girl in college. i have my life you guy's have yours'' flora sighed she was about to walk into the portal when Saladin said something that made her stop.

'' don't you want to know about your sister ''a picture of flora's sister popped into her head. flora felt a tear kick in, '' fine I'll stay '' flora sighed, as Adam closed the portal.

'' wait who are you '' sky asked. '' she's flora of nature '' Adam sighed grabbing her hand . '' well flora is a stupid name, it already gives it all way. '' riven chuckled to him self. flora glared at him with out knowing a plant rose from the ground and hit riven on the head.

everybody laughed. '' i think flora's a fine name '' Saladin laughed,

they had flew to a school called alphea, flora was screaming the whole way threw. flora had met a girl well old lady named

flora had just settled into her new room, but she didn't feel comfortable. '' adem why do i have to do this '' flora asked him as he sat on her bed. now she shared a room with bloom.

Adem kissed flora on the cheek than turned to leave, '' where are you going '' flora asked. he turned to her with a smile on his fce. '' well, i have to go back to red fountain. that's my new school '' adem said. flora wore a frown on her face as he told her this.

'' wait before you go '' flora said. adem came back and sat beside her. '' Saladin said that you where my protector, so... was the only reason you like me was because you wanted to protect me ?'' flora asked, she was a little afraid of the question.

adem laughed a little. '' i was gonna do that, but i fell in love with you on the way. '' adem smiled at her. that lift a big weight off of flora's shoulders.

they talked for a little while than he left, flora smiled a him. than sat on her bed. '' I'm in a dorm with a bunch of girls i don't know '' flora mumbled to herself. musa popped her head in from the door, she looked over at flora.  
'' hey.. flora was it '' flora turned around and smiled at musa '' where going out for pizza do you wanna come ''  
flora thought for a while. '' um sure '' flora smiled, '' get dressed and come with us'' musa smiled, but than stella came into the room holding clothes.  
'' here put this on '' stella handed her a hanger. than stella pointed her finger at flora and flora was already dressed up in a pink tub top with white rip jeans, and black heels. white hop earrings, flora looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

'' let's go '' they all got to a pizza place and it was really big. the pizza was great. flora really got to know them a little better. when she asked to go to the washroom.  
she checked herself in the mirror and smiled, she really liked the outfit stella gave her. they had finally got to alphea where flora sat on her bed. reading her favorite book . bloom sat down beside her and made a book apear in her hand.

'' you really love books.'' bloom laughed. '' ya they are really interesting '' flora smiled. bloom looked at her for a while. '' so how did you find out about your powers '' she asked.  
'' i got attacked by these three witches ''  
'' oh your talking about the trix, i hate them. and how did you even get here ! do your parents know? '' once bloom said does words flora was in a trance everything around her turned blurred and she just sat there.

'' they um, my parents are dead to me.. so i don't care '' flora said than she fell on her bed '' i'm going to sleep now '' she thought that she was hiding something, but let the thought slide.

**flora's dream**

_'' mommy , mommy '' little flora was tied up and was in her car driving to her grandmas . her mom turned around to look at her and her little sister rose. like she didn't even see that flora was crying and tied up her mom said. '' guy's where going to grandma's house it will be fun ''  
'' ya mommy, '' the three year old rose smiled, and cheered. flora tried to yell. she new what was gonna happen ._

they where passing a dark car, that started to hit them, flora turned to her sister who was screaming, while her mom tried to get away from the car.

_**out of flora's dream**___

flora was sweating in her sleep, as her breathing got heavier. bloom woke up by the sound of flora's breathing. she ran over to flora and started to shake her. bloom chanted flora's name but she wasn't waking up. the other girls came into the room wondering what was happening.

**in flora's dream**

_the car had exploded and there was flora lying there on the ground, her sister was lying on the ground right beside her. and her mom was far away.  
flora felt pain in stomach as she turned to look down and saw she was bleeding. a pig part of the cars windows was stuck in her stomach. flora lay there contionce. she saw the man walking over to her mom._

**with the winx**

they had called adem over , he had grabbed flora's hand. '' i don't know what happen, we where talking than she wanted to sleep and i went to sleep! and the next thing i new she was like this! '' bloom yelled.  
'' what where you guy's talking about '' adem asked.

'' we where talking about books, and how we got here. than we were talking about her parents than she '' bloom didn't finish as adem cut her off. '' none of you guys.. he looked at the winx don't take about her parents '' adem said.  
'' why not '' stella asked . '' because her parents died, when she was young!'' adem yelled. they all turned silent . ''she has the dreams every time you talk about her parents ''

he turned back to flora, and in a calm voice he started to talk to her. '' flora, try and find my voice follow my voice'' adem spoke. adem kept on saying the same thing over and over. tears filled flora's face.  
flora sat up and hugged adem. '' flora'' they all yelled as they hugged her.

after a few minutes of making sure flora was okay , they all left the room but adem. adem sat beside flora as she closed her eyes. when adem was sure she was a sleep. he stood up to leave.  
'' adem can you stay with me tonight '' flora asked. adem turned around and hugged flora as he got into the blanket.''' of course i will ''


End file.
